


little one

by Tink135



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy, One Shot, Other, peacfulness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink135/pseuds/Tink135
Summary: A little girl gets accompanied to go to the mountain cherry blossom tree,where she will return to the place she belongs to.
Kudos: 1





	little one

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in AO3.  
> Its a short story i came up with in like 15 minutes,  
> so im sorry if it is confusing or bad written or something.  
> And there is no backstory to who the girl or the person are.  
> Thank you for reading this story I hope you enjoy it  
> /(*w*)/  
> ps: its not mistake corrected and english isnt my first language,   
> so sorry if there are any mistakes

**The little girl**

_**no one`s POV** _

Its a dark night, the full moon shines down a glow of light to a little girl and a person wearing a cloak.

The little girls Long golden hair, illuminated by a soft glow, flys with the wind in all possible directions.

Her sky blue gown is long and flys with the wind like her hair, meanwhile the other persons cloak is a dark voilet and at the bottom of the cloak, 

one can see that its ripped and worn out.

Who this misterious cloak person is, no one knows, all thats known is that its not a human and helps stray ghosts back to their grave.

The two beings had a long way after them, but finally they arrived at their destination.

In the horizon they can see a dark cabin standing in long uncutt grass.

Next to it stands an old cherry blossom tree, blooming in all its glory.

"Here we are little one..." ,says the masked person slowly and quietly, "you are almost home now."

The little girl looks up to the masked being, wanting to ask a thousand questions, but she can`t.

Unfortualy she has been born mute, however the masked being knew exactly what she wanted to ask, but chose to ignore it.

Without more words they go on, untill they arrived under the big and old tree.

Suddenly the little girls feels something, it`s like a warm ray of sunshine on her cold and pale skin.

She wants to go forward, to the force drawing her in, however she hestitates and looks at the masked being.

With only one question in her mind, _Can I go forward?_

"Go on little one...right next to the big trunk of the tree...", the masked being says.

With the needed confirmation in her mind, she goes forward.

But she hesitates, suddenly she feels scared, _What will happen once I go there?_ , she askes herself.

The little girl was deep in her thoughts, when suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Startled she looks up and sees the masked being.

"Are you scared little one?", the being chuckles,"No need for that little one.

I promise that its safe, peacful and painless there..."

The masked being holds the little ones hand and togheter they go forward.

As they get nearer they can see a grave.

finally they arrived at the grave, the little girl goes forward and sees something carved into the cold, grey stone, of which the grave is made.

"Here lies my little girl....", is craved into it, as the little one looks down she sees a bouquet of beautiful fresh flowers lying on the grave.

Where these came from no one knows, but still the little girl is happy about the pretty flowers.

She picks them up and wants to go the masked being, so it too can see the beautiful flowers.

However as she was about to step forward, she notices a pale yellow/golden light surrounding her.

Before she had the time to be confused she notices that not only does she light, she is also slowing dissapearing into nothingness.

Scared she looks at the masked being, she tries to scream and shout, but nothing comes out.

She looks at the masked being and notices that, it is Crying too!

"....Our time togheter was beautiful little one...", the being says between sobs,"...however I fear that our time togheter has to end now.."

With crying and pleading eyes the little girl slowly dissapeared until not even one part of her remained.

After the girl is gone the yellow/golden light dissapeared too, all that remained was the soft glow of the moon.

The masked being kneeles down onto the grave and starts to pray for the little girl.

After the prayers are done the masked being stands up again and starts to walk away, back into the night.

One last time the being stares at the grave, it starts to smile and says,:"...Goodbye little one..."

And with that the masked being was gone, searching for the next stray little one.

_**THE END** _


End file.
